You can hold my hand
by babykakashi
Summary: [Ichigo x Rukia].Oneshot. What happens when Ichigo decides to take Rukia to an amusement park?


Well, now…I'm new in writing fanfics for Bleach…but have been in for a little over a year now! Cheer anywhozz…this idea popped in my head when me and my friend (both of us desperately in love with Bleach) were at Canada's Paramount Wonderland..(that's in Canada if you didn't know…points at "Canada") Well, here goes!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! Although, I own the bleach where you bleach white shirts..P**

**

* * *

**

**You can hold my hand**

"Ichigo, where are you taking me?" the raven haired girl asked as she was dragged across the streets of Japan.

"You'll see when we get there!" the tall 15-year-old answered, obviously annoyed at answering the same question for the billionth time.

"Well, could you stop dragging me? I'm afraid that these plastic shoes will get ruined on this rough pavement. Also, could you take the black cloth around my eyes away? It's so itchy and rough."

"I wouldn't need to drag you if you came with me quietly and without a fuss in the first place. And it's a **surprise**. If you see where I'm taking you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, geez"

"Uhmm…ok"

Feeling annoyed, Ichigo stopped dragging the former shinigami and set himself in position to give her a piggy-back ride. "There…now your 'plastic shoes' won't get ruined."

Rukia would have replied a 'Thank you', but was too speechless at how good it felt to be so close to the vivid haired, not to mention how much blushing she had done with his hands so close to her rear end.

Some time had passed, the petite girl could not tell as she was still blindfolded, and Ichigo had gone out of breathe. Rukia felt herself sliding down from Ichigo's back, and her feet touched the ground.

"Well, we're here!" Ichigo exclaimed with triumph as he started to untie the black material around Rukia's eyes.

She could hear the noises all around her that she hadn't noticed before. She could smell all different kinds of food that she hadn't noticed before Ichigo untied the black cloth from around her eyes. As the black material was taken away from Rukia's eyes, she could see all different kinds of monster-looking objects.

Lights flashed everywhere; happy screams filled the air as her eyes widened at the sight of everything. It was such a busy place, full of joy and emotion.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo asked, anxious for her answer.

"I-Ichigo…" she turned to face him, still shocked, "I love it!" She flashed a genuine smile, like the one she gives him every time he takes her to try a new kind of food.

Ichigo smiled at her expression as she turned around again to face the bustling area. "…Do you even know what it is?" questioned Ichigo.

"Uhh…no, I don't. What IS it?"

"It's called an amusement park…" Ichigo smirked at the fact that she had not a clue what an amusement park was.

"…a-muse-ment park?"

"Yeah…It's like where people pay to go in, and scare the crap outta themselves. Wanna try!" an evil grin appeared on his face as he said this.

"Uhmm…I don't understand what you mean," Rukia still had a confused look on her face as her eyes followed the coaster spinning and turning on a metal track.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Ichigo grabbed her hand and led her over to a ticket stand. Rukia blushed as she was once again dragged by Ichigo. His hand felt so warm and protective of her smaller one. She smiled dreamily to herself before snapping back to reality.

Ichigo purchased two tickets for the two of them then led her through the gates.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Ichigo asked, as he's been quite numbed out by the number of times he's been in the amusement park, and the number of times he's been on every ride.

"Hmm…I don't know. What are they?" the raven-haired said as her eyebrows knit together in confusion and concentration as she looked at the metal bulks moving around in all different directions.

"They're rides. You go on them, and scare the crap out of yourself, as I explained earlier. But basically, you ride them, and you get a thrill from the speed, turns, and gravitational pull as you come down from," Ichigo explained.

"Aa, I see. So, we just sit there, and that's it?" questioned Rukia, beginning to see the simplicity of it all.

"Yup, that's all you have to do!" Ichigo said with a sly grin that Rukia didn't catch as she turned back to the massive mounds of people. "Well then, what are we waiting for!" With that, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand once again and lined up for one of his favourite rides; Drop Zone.

* * *

Throughout the long wait, Ichigo started to explain different aspects of an amusement park as clearly and detailed as he possibly could to Rukia. The petite girl had taken in a lot of information about G-force, cables, air pressure, hydraulics, and others in the 30 minute wait in the line. 

Finally, it was their turn to step up to the seats against the gigantic pole which looked like it went on forever from the ground. The two sat down on the black seats as so many others before them had. Ichigo strapped down Rukia then himself and looked at her to see her expression. It was still monotone, as if this was like a simple walk in the park.

"Aren't you scared?" Ichigo asked, as he had been scared the first time he ever went on Drop Zone.

"No. Why? Should I be scared?" Rukia asked him, a confused expression once again plastered her face.

"Well, if you get scared, you can hold my hand," Ichigo stated comfortingly.

"Err, okay. That is **if** I get scared. I doubt I would be. It's not like its extreme or anything," Rukia was still quite in the dark about rides, Ichigo concluded.

"Have you not heard the screams around the park?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yes, but I just thought people screamed just from enthusiasm, not from shock or fear," she said in a very as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"Well, I guess most people are quite enthusiastic about it, and just scream for the heck of it. But some people are actually scared," Ichigo explained, looked at the little box where people control the machine they were currently on.

"I see. So, should I be scared?"

"Well, I don't know…if you are, then as I told you before, you can hold my hand. And don't be afraid to scream. Its very unlikely anyone would hear you, let alone care," Ichigo assured her.

"Oh, I see…"

"It's starting……" the bright-haired boy observed. The machine had started and a whirring noise was heard from behind their seats, deep in the pole of doom, as some would call it.

At this point, Rukia was starting to see what Ichigo had meant by being scared. She had never really been that high in the air. The highest was the highest tree in Japan, and even so, her feet were firmly on something solid, as opposed to dangling in thin air.

"Uhmm…Ichigo!" her voice quivered as she started to get worried about the situation they were in.

"Hmm?" He had started to smile at Rukia's concerned face. The whirring stopped with a click, and the seats were sustained in mid-air. Ichigo held out his hand for Rukia to tightly hold onto if she got scared.

The petite girl gladly took it, afraid of what was going to happen next. It had only occurred to her the phrase 'what goes up must come down'. Awaiting her death, the girl's heart started beating as fast as if she was battling a menos grande hollow, or if any of her friends were in a life or death situation and she couldn't do anything about it. Her hands started to get clammy and she held on hard to Ichigo's giant hand.

Ichigo noticed the extra pressure on his right hand and looked over at the widened-eye girl beside him. "It's okay, Rukia. There's really no need to be scared. I'm not scared. And it's not like an experienced and exceptional shinigami such as yourself would be more scared than an amateur like me, right?" Ichigo complemented her as she looked as if she was about to just sit there and cry from the shock of being so high up in the air.

Suddenly, without any notice at all, the machine suddenly gave way and the two plunged down the pole. Rukia had screamed at the top of her lungs and nearly cut off the circulation to Ichigo's hand. He just sat there looking at her over his shoulder restraint.

It took a fair few seconds for Rukia to regain her composure and climbed onto Ichigo's back, as he so willingly offered to her.

"Scared?" the tall 15-year-old asked.

"W-what were you thinking! Going on a dangerous contraption like that. We could have been killed!" Rukia snapped at him.

A guilty smile filled his lips and he turned around to look at Rukia. "But you know you want to do it again, don't you?"

Rukia's eyes widened, thinking, _He couldn't possibly read my mind. I was just thinking of the same thing. Although it was really scary, having him be so sweet and generous was a very rare thing. And his hand felt awfully caring._ Rukia snapped out of it, and glared at Ichigo.

"What, scared?" he smirked, tempting her.

"Hmph, of course not. Get me to the next ride!" Rukia pointed onwards, then muttered, "I'll show you…"

Ichigo merely smiled to himself as he felt the determination from the girl on his back. _This is going to be a very interesting day…_

* * *

Like? Dislike? Constructive Criticism? Feel free to click that little 'Go' button and fill in to your hearts content. A note to flamers though, if you DO plan on flaming me, I'd rather you give me your email or something. Also, try and give me **constructive** criticism, and not just putting down my work. Thank you, Merci, Gracias, and Arigatou! 

-Love, BaBy KaKaShI


End file.
